


The Past

by Ayyydra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyydra/pseuds/Ayyydra
Summary: Hades lazes about on the grass in a park in the great city of Amaurot. He is approached by his friend, Athena, who calls him by a different name...
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Empress O.C, Emet-Selch/Valeria yae Galvus, Solus zos Galvus/Empress O.C, Solus zos Galvus/Valeria yae Galvus
Kudos: 10





	The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal head canon that Valeria harbours a fragment of her Amaurotine self's soul, Athena. Athena was tasked with protecting the great city and it's people, and a lot of her creation magic was focused on magic that created shields and barriers, much like the long lost Stoneskin and Protect.

He is dreaming of the past.  
  
His slumber is deep as he dreams of his fallen brethren, his home, his origins. The intricate architecture of Amaurot’s buildings and spires, plazas and streets teeming with life, laughter and chatter. Bureaus, halls and streets filled with endless debates and discussions about an array of topics.  
  
He is dreaming of laying down on the grass in the park, staring up at the bright sky.  
  
A figure walks up to him, it’s Athena.  
  
“There you are, sleepyhead!”  
  
He smiles at her playful jab.  
  
“Solus, you shouldn’t be sleeping here! You’ll get a sore back!”  
  
_ Solus?  
  
_ A chuckle.  
  
Hades slowly opens his eyes to find his wife and empress, Valeria, smiling down at him with their firstborn son at her hip. Valeria’s soul is brighter than the rest, brighter than any other soul he’s encountered in the last few hundred, no -  _ last few thousand  _ \- years. He gives her a tired smile.  _ It’s her, it’s Athena.  _ Or a fragment of her golden soul in Valeria, at least.  
  
“How is our son?” He asks, propping his elbow on the armrest, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
“Albus is well.” She beams, looking down at their son and cooing gently at the infant. The sight of the two of them before him makes his heart swell with pure pride and joy.  
  
“Please, sit with me.” He says, shuffling on the sofa to make room for her. Valeria sits with their son in her arms, resting against Hades as he moves closer to wrap and arm around her shoulders. Hades places a gentle kiss atop their son's head before kissing Valeria on the lips; a smile tugging at the corners of his as he pulls away, only allowing their noses to touch. He raises a hand, his fingers gently brushing away a stray lock of hair from her cheek. He can’t help but continue smiling, relishing in the closeness of his wife and child.  
  
This moment. This moment of happiness, he would allow himself to have and cherish.


End file.
